wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Drella Diabolique
|animator= |voice= |portrayed= |inspiration=Elvira Vampyre's Bride Spider Lady Count Dracula |fullname= Drella Diabolique |alias= Miss Diabolique Drella |personality= Cool, charismatic, scary, sometimes funny |appearance= Long, flowing black hairpiece, pale head printed with a fanged mouth, dark-red lipstick, pink cheeks, a black mole on her left cheek, emerald green eyeshadow, and eyes with long eyelashes, dark purple dress piece with a dark pink sash with a gold belt buckle on it, a necklace with a bat symbol on it, a black and purple cape, and pale hands. |alliance= Good |occupation= Late night movie hostess |goal= To help the Mystery Gang save Brickton Studios (succeeded) |home= Brickton Studios |family= |pets= |friends= Chet Brickton, Boris Karnak, Jr., Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley |enemies= Zombie |likes= Scaring |dislikes= Mr. Brickton's disobedience |weapons= |powers= |debut= |fate= Takes a selfie with Chet Brickton, Boris Carnac, Jr., and the Mystery Gang |quote= "Boris Carnac was the best actor that ever lived. Too good, in fact. He played other worthly creatures so well, that when he passed on, his spirit came back to haunt the studio as his most famous creations, FOREVER!" "Have you always dreamed of being a famous movie star?"}}Drella Diabolique is a late night movie hostess and one of the supporting characters from LEGO Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood. She is voiced by Cassandra Peterson. Appearance Drella has a long, flowing black hairpiece. Her head is pale, and is printed with a fanged mouth, dark-red lipstick, pink cheeks, a black mole on her left cheek, emerald green eyeshadow, and eyes with long eyelashes. She has a dark purple dress piece with a dark pink sash with a gold belt buckle on it, a necklace with a bat symbol on it, a black and purple cape, and she has pale hands. Role in the film Drella was first seen entering the Brickton Studios' screening room, holding up her cape and giving out a hiss, after owner, Chet Brickton, talked to Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley about how Boris Carnac passed away. Shaggy mentions that Drella plays all horror movies and has millions of fans. When Brickton asked her about the curse rumors, she replied, "The curse is no joke". She then told the Mystery Gang that when Boris Carnac passed away, his spirit returned to haunt the studio as his most famous creations forever. When Brickton rebuked that there's no such thing as a curse, she asked him to explain about the other monsters. After telling Brickton to watch himself, Drella leaves the screening room, holding up her cape again, as she laughs. She was later seen at the movie backstage after Mr. Brickton chose her to be the female lead for the movie. When Drella needs a new look at the makeup department, Scooby lets her try all the hairstyles until she chose the very same one that she had. She and Shaggy were already filmed on set with many takes by Scooby. Their filming was then interrupted when she and the gang heard and saw the mummy attacking the movie set. Drella then leaves the movie backstage with Daphne. She and Daphne then hide in her very large dressing room. She insructed to Daphne in lesson #1 of being a star: To always look good in the crisis. When she asked Daphne what was she doing, Daphne tells her that she wrote her lesson down. Drella then gives Daphne some acting lesson tips, such as walking with a bunch of books and an apple on her head, walking downstairs with an umbrella, scaring in a spooky forest stage, and doing a spin dance. When Daphne failed to do so, Drella convinces her that in her book, that makes her a natural, and that she will give her a makeover that would be as glamorous as her. She was seen again at the spooky forest stage. When she asked Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy what just happened, they told her that the Headless Horseman attacked, the Zombie showed up from nowhere, and Fred's masterpiece was totally destroyed, much to her shock. She was seen again at the office, where she sees Mr. Brickton sign the studio to Atticus Fink (a developer), much to the sadness of Junior (the studio's employee). Just then, outside of the office building, Fred came up with a plan to use traps to capture the monsters. She was later seen again at the top of the mansion when the zombie corners her. She then warns the zombie that if anything happens to her, she'll come back and haunt him forever, to which she is totally not kidding. She then accidentally fell off the top of the mansion, much to the zombie's shock. Fortunately, Daphne (dressed as Drella) scares the zombie off the mansion and landed on a big cushion. Luckily, Drella survived as well, and she thanks Daphne for everything she taught her. Drella was seen again at the studio, where she discovered a picture of Boris Carnac in a room with security cameras, and that, Junior tells them that he is actually "Boris Carnac, Jr.", the son of Boris Carnac. When Shaggy and Scooby are watching a viral video of them being scared, Fred finally came up with an idea of cutting the security footage together into a foul footage horror movie, much to everyone's delight. Drella was last seen arriving with Mr. Brickton at the movie theater and taking a selfie with Mr. Brickton, Junior and the Mystery gang. Personality Drella is cool, charismatic, scary, sometimes funny, and has a frightened reaction, even while holding up her cape. Trivia *Drella Diabolique is a parody of Elvira, also played by Cassandra Peterson. *Drella's appearance is very similar to both Vampyre's Bride from Monster Fighters and Spider Lady from Minifigures. *Drella may have been inspired by Count Dracula. Gallery vlcsnap-2016-05-30-19h29m58s785.png vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h31m51s295.png|"That's ten points to the kid with the chinstache. He's not as goofy as he looks, but then, how could he be?" 13534_2_large.jpg vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h33m00s113.png vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h33m17s287.png|"Listen, Brickton, I maybe funny for a living, but the curse is no joke." vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h34m34s422.png|"Boris Carnac was the best actor that ever lived. Too good, in fact. He played other worthly creatures so well, that when he passed on, his spirit came back to haunt the studio as his most famous creations." vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h35m43s777.png|"FOREVER!" vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h36m36s671.png|"Gets em' every time." vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h25m55s243.png|"Oh, and how do you explain the horseman? Or the other monsters that have been seen on the lot." vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h28m28s739.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h29m24s905.png|"Why did you install the security cameras everywhere? It's not to catch mice, that's for sure." High-Def-Digest-www.highdefdigest .com-Lego-Scooby-Doo-Haunted-Hollywood 2 .jpg vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h29m49s040.png|"You're playing with Boris Carnac's legacy, Brickton." vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h30m28s650.png|"You just watch yourself." vlcsnap-2016-08-22-17h23m03s609.png vlcsnap-2016-05-29-15h55m43s768.png|"You rang?" vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h33m13s787.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h34m57s866.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h35m21s057.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h35m51s066.png|"Are you kidding, Blondie? I've been ready for this my whole life." vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h36m04s121.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h36m50s388.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h37m34s276.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h37m45s911.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h38m15s745.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h38m35s318.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h41m16s527.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h48m33s700.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h48m50s862.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h49m47s321.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h51m07s816.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h51m35s269.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h52m34s326.png|"Some leading man. I've got more grip in my toothpaste." vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h53m34s590.png|"We can hide in here. No one would dare to disturb a star's dressing room. Not even the ghost of Boris Carnac." vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h55m53s620.png|"No. I just have a very large dressing room." vlcsnap-2016-06-21-19h57m03s943.png|"Lesson number one of being a star: Always look good in a crisis." vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h02m41s997.png|"What are you doing?" vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h03m24s349.png|"Have you always dreamed of being a famous movie star?" vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h16m13s992.png|"Acting isn't something you just pick up any minute. It takes time to perfect one's craft." vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h17m53s897.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h19m35s126.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h20m10s434.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h24m29s446.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h25m01s945.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h25m44s035.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h26m09s828.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h27m22s595.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h27m36s619.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h27m44s128.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h28m25s663.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h29m18s828.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h30m07s278.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h31m14s607.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h31m31s810.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h31m37s944.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h31m58s070.png|"Honey, in my book, that makes you a natural." vlcsnap-2016-06-21-20h33m28s159.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h41m03s558.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h41m45s250.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h46m06s936.png|"If you think the little thing, like annihilation from the hands of a supernatural being, is gonna keep me from my big break..." vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h46m27s306.png|"...You've got another thing coming." vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h53m50s645.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h56m41s520.png|"I couldn't see from the top of the fake building. What happened?" vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h57m00s958.png|"Oh, no!" vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h57m15s210.png|"How terrible!" vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h57m49s739.png|"Well, I guess it wasn't all bad." 13534_4_large.jpg vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h00m41s092.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h01m31s897.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h02m29s241.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h04m09s561.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h05m43s894.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h07m42s210.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h08m06s191.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h08m28s637.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h09m12s222.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-17h21m58s039.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-17h24m35s725.png|"If you know what's good for you, you won't come any better. If anything happens to me, I promise to come back and haunt you..." vlcsnap-2016-06-23-17h25m19s571.png|"...FOREVER!" vlcsnap-2016-06-23-17h27m46s779.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-17h28m41s202.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-17h29m23s669.png|"You know, for a dead guy, you screamed awful a lot like one of my blind dates." vlcsnap-2016-06-23-17h30m01s630.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-17h45m44s030.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-17h46m16s266.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-17h48m52s753.png 13534_7_large.jpg vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h02m53s649.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h07m40s510.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h07m52s799.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h13m29s741.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h14m59s329.png|"I love those movies so much." vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h21m00s897.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h23m35s661.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h24m44s566.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h29m49s985.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h30m17s066.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h30m54s018.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h32m19s966.png vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h32m48s447.png|"With a face like that, you can have two moments, Gorgeous." 13534_8_large.jpg vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h34m51s809.png banner_2213.jpg Drella Diabolique.gif Drella Diabolique Holding Up Her Cape in a Spooky Forest.gif Drella Diabolique Spin Dances.gif Drella Diabolique Rising from the Ground.gif Drella Diabolique Saying Forever.gif Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes